The Snogging Spot
by MarauderWitch
Summary: After finally discovering the nature of their feelings towards each other, Teddy and Victoire struggle to find a place to be by themselves. Whether at the Shell Cottage or at Hogwarts, adult supervision is always around them. Absolute fluff. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**The Snogging Spot**

'But, Teddy —'

'Shh! Nobody needs to know!' the blue-haired boy assured her. 'Nobody _will_ know, yeah? Just us. Wasn't that what we were after? Huh?'

With a deep sigh and a fond smile towards him, Victoire agreed. The young couple had just recently confessed how they felt towards each other, a passion that had been built slowly since they were toddlers up until a few months before when the first step of the stairs was not where it should have been for the staircase had started to move just when Teddy was going to start to climb it. Thank Merlin Victoire had been able to hold his arm, pulling him towards her so he wouldn't end up falling flat on his face. Of course the proximity between them then could have had no other outcome: the long wanted kiss followed by the unsure look of what the other teenager would think as they searched for each other's eyes and the inevitable awkward smile. Yes, they had liked it. Yes, they wanted it again. And it led to him pushing her towards the wall and kissing her right then, not a care in the world that a professor could pass by the corridor they were in at any given moment.

In the couple of weeks that followed, they could barely study for the finals for any free minute was spent searching for each other. Teddy was often seen beside The Fat Lady's painting waiting for his blonde girlfriend and Victoire was often seen curling her hair in a finger while waiting for the bright blue-haired boy that brought a grin to her lips whenever her eyes laid upon him. It was a good thing that Ted had spent weeks and weeks prior to that reviewing his lessons and everything they had learnt in that year. He had no idea how he would have been able to pass any of his O.W.L.s if that were not the case. His ambition to enter the Auror Office would be virtually ruined. Well, at least it would be for a good cause. He realised that if he had to choose between that girl and following his mother's footsteps, he would not have to think twice. Teddy would choose her.

Now, after a summer of escapades to the Shell Cottage with countless excuses to both their families as to why they wanted to go for a walk down the beach by themselves or how they intended to go to the Diagon Alley without any adult supervision (maybe that one had been a bit of a long-shot for a couple of adolescents ... maybe ...), when the next school year had began, they finally were able to meet each other without any member of their _beloved_ — perhaps they had to remind themselves of that more often now than ever — families to bother and keep a watchful eye on them. However, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley had not been counting on professors taking their places at Hogwarts. It seemed that every empty corridor would not remain empty for longer than a second whenever their lips met. Even the ancient cat of Filch had patrolling the halls would spot them and run faster than you would have thought for an animal that old.

The Forbidden Forest was the only place either of them could think of that had no adult supervision and they could finally be on their own for a few hours without interruptions of any kind. Teddy had decided to surprise her at first with his brilliant idea. He did not think that she would be this reluctant upon entering the forest. After all it had forbidden in its name. Tough that did not seem to stop her and she kept following him, not only because her hand was in his, but Teddy always had that smile that irradiated confidence and somehow made her feel safer than she had ever had in the Gryffindor tower.

'Just us,' she agreed. 'Right.'

'We don't have to go too deep into the forest,' Teddy told her, 'just enough to make sure no one will stumble on us when they're looking for a place to hide. Like us.'

And there was the grin once again.

Somehow, his 'not too deep into the forest' was starting to become too deep into the forest. How long has it been since they first stepped between the trees? Half an hour? She wasn't sure. They could barely see the sun from where they were in at the moment. Granted, the sun was barely seen when they were in the grounds with the cloudy sky upon them. Adventurous Spirit, Victoire had begun to call it. He never seemed to know when it was too much.

'Ted,' she called and stopped following, giving his hand a tug, 'that's probably enough.'

Teddy looked behind himself to her and then to the path he had been following still ahead of him. She was right, they were already safe enough right where they were. A small smirked played on the corner of his lips when she threw herself on his arms, wrapping hers around his neck while toppling him over and send both of them rolling in each other's arms for a few feet on the ground. What neither of them expected was for him to spot what seemed to be a prehistoric ring between the fallen leaves. A ring with a large, cracked, black stone on it, one none of them had ever seen anything like it. Ugly, in her point of view. Still, Ted pulled her hand to him, stopping the ring just before it entered her third finger.

'Victoire Weasley,' he said solemnly, 'will you always meet me here and make of this our official snogging spot?'

A small chuckle followed and how could she ever deny him when he had her favourite grin on his lips.

'Yes,' she answered with a short nod. And finally her lips met his, doing just what they had wanted to be doing from the moment he got her hand earlier that day.


End file.
